Weil ich dich liebe
by Lil.KekZ
Summary: Was ihn aber wirklich inne halten, ihn irgendwo in seinem Inneren stutzen ließ, war die Tatsache, dass sie lächelte. So lächelte, wie er sie nie hatte lächeln sehen... DM x HG


Weil ich dich liebe

Mit angewinkelten Beinen, die nackten Arme fest um sich geschlungen, saß sie zusammengekauert auf dem breiteren Eck des riesigen Turmes, der sich unnachgiebig in die Dunkelheit hinein erstreckte, fast als würde er versuchen, nach den Wolken zu haschen, die trübe, grau in grau, den heller werdenden Himmel durchzogen.  
Die Stille um sie herum war all umfassend und verschluckte jegliche Geräusche, die der Wind um sie herum zu malen versuchte. Einzig ihr eigener Herzschlag dröhnte unnatürlich laut in ihren eigenen Ohren, pochte hart und stetig, schrie nach ihr, schrie sie an, Vernunft walten zu lassen, doch sie ließ sich nicht dazu herab, ihre Stellung aufzugeben.  
Sie wusste, sie benahm sich kindisch, gar unreif, und das an sich war eine Wahrheit, die auszusprechen sie beinahe einen Teil ihrer Selbst kostete, denn ganz gleich in was für einer Situation sie sich befand, so hatte sie immer mit Stolz behaupten können, dass sie sich niemals von dem Moment hatte trügen lassen. Ihre Rationalität hatte immer die Oberhand behalten, hatte gesiegt über Emotionen und all zu schnelle Trotzhandlungen, die sie in Schwierigekeiten gebracht hätten.  
Wobei, und dieser Gedanke schaffte es, ihr ein leichtes Lächeln auf die bebenden Lippen zu zaubern,sie einmal mit ihrer eigenen Regel gebrochen und ihrer Gefühlswelt den Vorzug gegeben hatte. Und sollte sie verdammt sein, doch sie war bereit, es jeden Augenblick erneut zu tun, sollte sie gezwungen sein, je wieder in so eine Lage zu geraten.

_'"Hast du jemals so was Erbärmliches erlebt?', sagte Malfoy. 'Und der soll unser Lehrer sein!' Harry und Ron gingen zornig ein paar Schritte auf Malfoy zu, doch Hermine war schneller - klatsch. Mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte, gab sie Malfoy ein paar gepfefferte Ohrfeigen. Malfoy zitterten die Beine. Harry, Ron, Crabbe und Goyle standen mit aufgerissenen Mündern da und wieder hob Hermine die Hand. ‚Wage es nicht noch einmal, Hagrid erbärmlich zu nennen, du Mistkerl - du Schuft -‚ ‚Hermine!', sagte Ron zaghaft und versuchte ihre Hand, die noch einmal ausholte, festzuhalten. ‚Lass mich los, Ron!' Hermine zückte ihren Zauberstab. Malfoy wich zurück. Crabbe und Goyle suchten in heilloser Verwirrung seinen Blick. ‚Kommt', murmelte Malfoy, und im Nu waren alle drei im Eingang zu den Kerkern verschwunden."_

Den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet, ließ sie ihren Gedanken einen Moment, in der Vergangenheit zu verweilen, ehe sie sich zwang, in die Gegenwart zurückzukehren, die mit aller Macht an ihr zerrte und ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit forderte. Der Himmel über ihr war nun von hellen Schlieren durchzogen, schneeweiße Wolken, die die Schwärze zurück in ihre eigenen Schatten drängte, es der Sonne jedoch nicht erlaubten, ihre warmen Fühler gen Erde zu strecken.  
Sie seufzte und schlang die Arme enger um sich, die sich mittlerweile gänzlich taub anfühlten. Wie unendlich dumm, ohne Jacke hier her zu kommen, wie unendlich stur und so absolut irrational.  
Sie wartete auf das Gefühl der Genugtuung, doch es blieb aus.  
Was brachte es ihr, aus ihrem eigenen Muster auszubrechen, ihre eigenen Handlungen ins Verkehrte zu drehen, zwanghaft etwas aus sich zu machen, was sie niemals sein würde, wenn sie dafür hier oben auf diesem Turm und dieser grauenvollen Kälte ausgeliefert, erfrieren würde?  
Sie begann zu zittern, ein stetiger Rhythmus, der ihren Körper zwang, sachte hin und her zu wiegen, während ihre Finger sich in den dünnen Stoff ihres Morgenmantels verkrampften, ein letzter Versuch, ei n wenig Wärme an die gefühllosen Glieder dringen zu lassen. Und auch wenn ihr Körper mehr als willig gewesen wäre, diese unschöne Situation hinter sich zu lassen und in ein Leben zurückzukehren, das so bekannt und altvertraut war, so war ihr Geist noch lange nicht bereit, sich einer Niederlage geschlagen zu geben.  
Vielleicht mochte sie aus reiner Irrationalität ihren Weg hierher gefunden haben, doch immerhin gab es tatsächlich etwas, das ihre Überlegungen erforderte und sie würde den Teufel tun, sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen, bevor ihr Verstand nicht eine Lösung gefunden hatte, die sie voll und ganz zufrieden stellte.  
Das Problem an sich war leicht zu benennen: Ein gewisser blondhaariger, arroganter Mistkerl, wie sie ihn einmal so passend betitelt hatte, der sich die Frechheit herausnahm, einen Platz in ihrer Gedankenwelt zu beanspruchen, der ihm mitnichten zustand.  
Dabei hatte er schon an ihrem allerersten Tag in diesen altehrwürdigen Gemäuern ihren Blick auf sich gezogen, oder eher ihren Humor, wenn man es genauer betrachtete.

_„'Oh, das ist Crabbe und das ist Goyle', bemerkte der blasse Junge lässig, als er Harrys Blick folgte. ‚Und mein Name ist Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.'  
Von Ron kam ein leichtes Husten, das sich anhörte wie ein verdruckstes Kichern."_

Und während die Jungen damit beschäftigt gewesen waren, sich ihrem Alter entsprechend prepubertäre Beleidigungen an den Kopf zu werfen, die schließlich in einem handfesten Streit und nicht zuletzt einer über die Jahre hinweg andauernden und wachsenden Feindschaft geendet hatten, hatte keiner von ihnen das junge Mädchen wahrgenommen, die bewegungslos neben der Abteiltür gelehnt und gelauscht hatte. Malfoy und sein Gefolge waren damals kommentarlos an ihr vorbeigerauscht, blind und taub in ihrer ohnmächtigen Wut und so wusste nur sie, und sie allein, dass auch sie Zeugin dieser unfreiwillig lustigen Szene geworden war. Und tatsächlich hatte auch sie kichern müssen, ein Umstand, der sie ins Grübeln gebracht hatte, denn wenn sie eines nicht war, dann war es in irgendeiner Weise kitschig mädchenhaft, zumindest nicht bewusst. Kichern war nie etwas gewesen, dass sie ihr eigen genannt hatte.  
Wenn sie sich so zurückerinnerte, so war sie sich zwar darüber im Klaren gewesen, dass der blonde Junge über die Maßen arrogant, ja mehr noch, unerträglich herablassend war, eine Charaktereigenschaft, gegen die sie sich mit aller Macht sträubte, und das, obwohl Arroganz etwas war, was ihr selbst nachgesagt wurde. Und doch hatte Malfoy eine Art an sich, die sie immer wieder gezwungen hatte, sich mit ihm auseinanderzusetzten, eine Tatsachte, von der Niemand auch nur die leiseste Ahnung hatte und die sie selbst tagtäglich zu verdrängen suchte.  
Sie wusste, das einzig rationale Gefühl, das sie ihm gegenüber hegen sollte, wäre eine unüberwindbare und tiefe Abneigung, vielleicht sogar ein Fünkchen Hass, doch so sehr sie sich einredete, sie würde genau das fühlen, so konnte sie des Nachts, wenn die Lichter erloschen, nicht umhin, darüber zu sinnieren, ob in diesem verzogenen Jungen nicht mehr steckte, eine Seite, die noch nie jemand gesehen hatte, die niemals jemand sehen sollte und die sie so sehr sehen wollte, dass das Begehren danach sie oft stundenlang wachhielt.

Dabei hatte es eine Zeit gegeben, während der sie ihm gänzlich abgeschworen hatte, eine Trotzreaktion, geboren aus der Wut seiner Respektlosigkeit gegenüber ihrer Freunde, und nicht zuletzt auch ihr gegenüber.

_„'Zumindest musste sich keiner von den Gryffindors in das Team _einkaufen_', sagte Hermine mit schneidender Stimme.  
‚_Die_ sind nämlich nur wegen ihres Könnens reingekommen.'  
Malfoys blasiertes Gesicht begann zu flackern.  
‚Keiner hat dich nach deiner Meinung gefragt, du dreckiges kleines Schlammblut', blaffte er sie an." _

Nur all zu lebhaft erinnerte sie sich an den schneidenden Schmerz, der ihren Körper gelähmt, sie betäubt hatte und auch wenn sie sich der Bedeutung des Wortes nicht bewusst gewesen war, so hatte sie doch begriffen, dass in diesem Moment eine Grenze überschritten worden war, die es ihnen verbot, jemals wieder einen Schritt zurück zu gehen, oder einen Schritt aufeinander zu, je nachdem, aus welcher Persprektive man es betrachtete.  
Es kostete sie einige Nächte, die allumfassende Wut in ihrem Inneren zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen, ehe sie es sich erlaubte, ihre Gefühle zu testen und tiefer nach den Wurzeln des Streites zu suchen. Malfoy hatte ihr unmissverständlich zu verstehen gegeben, was er von ihr und ihresgleichen hielt und das Unverständnis darüber, wie ein zwölfjähriger Junge so von Vorurteilen durchtränkt sein konnte, hatte sie bis tief in ihr Inneres schockiert. Sie wusste, es war so völlig falsch, ihn vor sich selbst zu beschützen, seine Worte ihr gegenüber zu verteidigen, doch sie konnte nicht umhin zu glauben, dass nicht sie das eigentliche Opfer war sondern er, denn er war es, der in diesem unerträglich zähen Gefühl des Hasses hatte aufwachsen müssen, täglich umgeben von einem Mann, der so unverschämt selbstverliebt war, dass sie nicht verstand, wie er es geschafft hatte, lange genug nicht in den Spiegel zu schauen, um ein Kind zu zeugen.

Sie schloss die Augen und wartete, horchte tief in sich hinein und bekam doch keine andere Antwort als ein erneutes Beben ihres Körpers, der sich immer wieder schnaufend gegen die harte Novemberkälte aufzubäumen versuchte.  
Mittlerweile war die Dunkelheit gänzlich dem Tage gewichen und doch war ihre Umwelt seltsam verzerrt und in Schatten getaucht, die Wolken über ihr aufgetürmt zu riesigen, weißgrauen Ungetümen, die sich für den Angriff rüsteten.  
Ihr war bewusst, dass sie sich selbst nicht länger diesem Wetter aussetzen durfte, bewusst, dass ihre Lippen sich bereits bläulich verfärbten, ein Anzeichen dafür, dass ihr Körper den unfairen Kampf gegen die Natur langsam aber sicher verlor, doch sie hatte nicht die Kraft, sich zu erheben und in eine Realität zurückzukehren, die ihr das nahm, auf das sie sich ihr ganzes Leben lang verlassen hatte: Ihre Rationalität.  
Diese fremdartigen Gefühle und Gedanken, die sie überfielen, wenn sie ihre Deckung fallen ließ, die sich umgaben und umgarnten, wenn niemand um sie herum war, um sie zu beschützen, nahmen ihr jegliche Logik, die sie brauchte, um zu funktionieren.  
Manchmal, wenn die Stunden sich endlos zogen und ihre Gedanken synchron dazu in einer nicht enden wollenden Schleife ihre Runden drehten, musste sie sich fragen, ob mit ihr vielleicht etwas nicht stimmte.  
Sie hatte, als sie noch jünger gewesen war, einen Bericht in einer der Zeitschriften ihres Vaters gelesen, der sie nun, da sie sich selbst in dieser Situation sah, nicht mehr in Ruhe ließ.  
Das Stockholm- Syndrom, so hatte es geheißen, beschreibt ein psychologisches Phänomen, bei dem Opfer von Geiselnahmen und Entführungen ein positives emotionales Verhältnis bis hin zu liebesähnlicher Abhängigkeit ihrem Entführer gegenüber aufbauen. Vielleicht war der Vergleich leicht übertrieben, vielleicht sogar wenig passend, so war sie sicherlich kein Entführungsopfer, und doch konnte sie nicht umhin, die Paralellen zu entdecken, die sich in ihrem Verhalten abzeichneten.  
Malfoy hatte sein ganzes Leben lang, mochte es noch so kurz sein, nichts anderes im Sinn gehabt, als auf anderen Leuten herumzuhacken, sie zu degradieren und ihnen das Gefühl zu geben, sie seien nicht einmal den Dreck unter seinen Schuhen wert. Sie war da keine Ausnahme gewesen, im Gegenteil. Von dem Moment an, als sie sich entschied, ihren Weg gemeinsam mit einem gewissen Jungen, der überlebte und dessen rothaarigen Freund zu gehen, schien sie auch gleichsam zu seinem Lieblingsziel aufzusteigen. Eine zweifelhafte Ehre, die sie nicht nur zwang, sich genauer mit besagtem Slytherin zu befassen, sondern letztlich auch Schuld daran war, warum sie nun hier oben saß und darüber nachdachte, ob in ihrem Kopf tatsächlich etwas grundsätzlich falsch lief.  
Besagtes Stockholm- Syndrom mochte sich zwar nur auf Entführungsopfer beziehen, doch wenn sie genauer darüber nachdachte, dann war ihr Verhalten dem Syndrom entsprechend und damit nicht so, wie es sein sollte. Wie sonst konnte man erklären, dass ihr Herz jedesmal höher Schlug, wenn der Blondhaarige an ihr vorbei lief, dass ihr Mund ganz trocken wurde, wenn er sie ansah und dass es so verdammt weh tat, wenn er sie beleidigte, wo sie es doch hätte gewohnt sein müssen.  
So unbegreiflich es war, musste sie sich doch eingestehen, dass Sie den Kampf unwiderruflich verloren hatte, den sie nun schon seit fünf Jahren führte, doch das Eingeständnis, das dieser Niederlage folgte, vermochte sie nicht in Worte zu fassen. Sie wusste, dass es irrational war, es nicht auszusprechen, in dem Glauben, es würde niemals Realität werden, wenn sie es tief in ihrem Inneren vergrub.  
Aber die Wahrheit war, sie liebte ihn, den Menschen, der sich wünschte, sie würde nicht existieren, oder vielmehr , der sich wünschte, sie würde endlich aufhören zu existieren. Was gab es da noch zu sagen?

_„'Aber eins weiß ich- das letzte Mal, als die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet wurde, ist ein Schlammblüter _gestorben_. Also wette ich, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis einer von ihnen diesmal umgebracht wird… Ich hoffe, es ist die Granger', sagte er genüsslich."_

Diese Erinnerung war zwar nicht die Ihre, doch hatte Ron nicht umhin können, sich noch Tage später über jenen Satz auszulassen und dabei völlig in seiner Wut aufzugehen, wie er es immer tat, wo ihm doch jegliche andere Emotion fremd war. Dass es sie verletzen würde, zu erfahren, dass Malfoy einen so tiefen Hass gegen sie hegte, daran hatte er nicht einen einzigen Gedanken verschwendet.  
Sowieso war es ihr schleierhaft, warum auch nur eine einzige Person daran glauben konnte, dass sie und Ronald Weasley füreinander bestimmt sein könnten. Er, wo er die emotionale Intelligenz eines fünfjährigen an den Tag legte und eine Toleranzgrenze, die wahrscheinlich nur knapp über null lag, und sie, die für ihr Alter schon immer überdurchschnittlich rational und erwachsen gewesen war und sich dafür rühmte, erst zu denken und dann zu handeln.  
Sicherlich, sie hatte ihren Teil dazu beigetragen, indem sie sich weder die Mühe gemacht hatte, die aufkommenden Gerüchte zu unterbrinden, noch darum bemüht hatte, Abstand zu ihm zu wahren. Im Gegenteil. Gerade die letzten Monate über war in ihr eine Idee herangereift, die zwar aus Verzweiflung geboren, trotz allem ihre letzte Chance, ihre einzige Chance war, ein normales Leben zu führen. Sie und Ron, eine Realität, an die sie sich erst gewöhnen musste, doch alles war besser, als von etwas zu träumen, dass niemals sein würde. Sie und Malfoy, der Gipfel aller Absurdität.  
Doch dann musste diese verdammte Lavendar Brown daher kommen und ihren sorgsam durchdachten Plan völlig auf den Kopf stellen, was nicht zuletzt der Grund war, warum sie nun hier oben in dieser Kälte saß und sich weigerte, sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu rühren.

_„'Suchst du nach Ron?', fragte sie feixend. ‚Der ist da drüben, der elende Heuchler.'  
Harry sah hinüber in die Ecke, auf die sie deutete. Dort, vor aller Augen, stand Ron so eng mit Lavendar Brown verschlungen, dass es schwer zu sagen war, welche Hände wem gehörten.'"_

Natürlich hatten alle angenommen, sie würde aus tiefer Trauer über den Verlust einer nie geliebten Liebe mit derart heftigen Emotionen reagieren, und dabei musste sie mit einem leichten Schmunzeln an ihre kleinen Vögel denken, die sie mittlerweile perfekt und beliebig erscheinen lassen konnte, doch das war nicht der Fall.  
Nein, in diesem Moment, in dem ihr Plan wie ein wackliges Kartenhaus in sich zusammengefallen war, hatte die begriffen, dass sie keine anderen Optionen mehr hatte, dass es nichts mehr gab, was sie vor die Tatsache schieben konnte, die sich ihr mit aller Macht aufdrängte. Sie und Malfoy, und war es noch so absurd, war etwas, was sie sich mehr als alles andere wünschte.  
Und Sie und Ron würden niemals sein.  
Eigentlich hatte sie ihn auch gar nicht auf diese Art benutzen wollen, doch im Nachhinein wurde sie sich erst bewusst, zu was ihre Verzweiflung sie getrieben hatte.  
Sie und Ron waren Freunde, schon so lange, und sie wollte ihm nicht weh tun. Doch trotzdem hatte sie es ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken in Betracht gezogen, ihn zu benutzen, ihm eine Realität vorzuspielen, die für sie niemals real sein würde. Das wiederum schob sie darauf, dass es immer wieder Momente gab, in denen sie sich fragte, ob es wirklich eine Freundschaft zwischen zwei so unterschiedlichen Menschen geben konnte, besonders im Hinblick darauf, dass es mittlerweile so einige negative Ereifnisse in ihrem Leben gab, an denen der Rothaarige maßgeblich beteiligt gewesen war.

_„'Wenn Krätze nicht vor kurzem gefressen worden wäre, hätte er ein paar von diesen Zuckerwattenfliegen haben können, die mochte er so gerne-'  
Hermine brach in Tränen aus. Bevor Harry etwas sagen oder tun konnte, hatte sie den dicken Wälzer unter den Arm geklemmt , war schluchzend zur Mädchentreppe gerannt und verschwunden.  
‚Kannst du sie nicht wenigstens ein Mal in Ruhe lassen?', fragte Harry Ron mit leiser Stimme.  
‚Nein', sagte Ron stur."_

Ganz zu schweigen von ihrer ersten richtigen Auseinandersetzung.

_„Die Feder erhob sich vom Tisch und blieb gut einen Meter über ihren Köpfen in der Luft schweben.  
‚Oh, gut gemacht!', rief Professor Flitwick und klatschte in die Hände. ‚Alle mal hersehen, Miss Granger hat es geschafft!'  
Am Ende der Stunde hatte Ron eine hundsmiserable Laune.  
‚Kein Wunder, dass niemand sie ausstehen kann', sagte er zu Harry, als sie hinaus in den belebten Korridor drängten,'ehrlich gesagt ist sie ein Alptraum.'  
Jemand stieß im Vorbeigehen Harry an. Es war Hermine. Für einen Augenblick sah er ihr Gesicht- und war überrascht, dass sie weinte."_

Doch wem versuchte sie etwas vorzumachen? Ein leiser Seufzer perlte über ihre erkalteten Lippen, verlor sich lautlos im erwachenden Tag, der sich still über den Ländereien ausbreitete.  
Sie war nicht hier hergekommen, um über ihre Beziehung zu Ronald Weasley zu sinnieren, denn das hatte sie lange hinter sich gelassen. Sie war hier, um zu entscheiden, wo es eigentlich nichts zu entscheiden gab, um zu retten, was nicht mehr gerettet werden konnte und doch weigerte sie sich beharrlich, zu verstehen, warum ihre Gefühle nicht so agierten, wie ihre Gedanken es verkündeten, es aus vollem Halse heraus schrien.  
Ihm fernzubleiben war die einzige Möglichkeit, sich ihm zu entziehen und doch war es einerlei, ob sie ihm nun begegnete, in seine kalten, grauen Augen starrte, die so unnachgiebig zurückstarrten, als wolle er sie allein durch die bloße Kraft seines Blickes in die Knie zwingen oder ob sie stundenlang wach lag und sich von ihren eigenen Gedanken quälen ließ.  
Wenn sie so darüber nachgrübelte, konnte sie nicht einmal direkt ausdrücken, was sie so an dem Slytherin faszinierte. Bestimmt war es nicht seine überschwängliche Lebensfreude, seine unheimlich liebreizende Ader oder gar seine Bescheidenheit, ganz abgesehen davon, dass sein einziges Glück daraus zu bestehen schien, in ihrem Unglück aufzugehen. Und trotzdem war er es, der mit jedem Tag, der verging, ein noch festerer Bestandteil ihres Seins wurde, der so unmissverständlich einen Platz in ihrem Leben eingenommen hatte, dass sie nicht einmal mehr die Kraft aufwenden konnte, ihn daraus wieder zu verbannen, ihn aus ihrem Kopf und ihrem Herzen zu schubsen und zu vergessen, dass er jemals dort gewesen war.  
Das ironische, das wirklich witzige und über die Maßen absurde an der Situation war nur, dass er nicht einmal davon wusste.  
Der Gedanke daran, dass er es erfahren würde, ließ sie erschaudern, ein erneuter Schauer eisiger Kälte, der sich über ihren wehrlosen Körper ergoss und sie zwang, sich gegen eine unsichtbare Macht zu krümmen, sich einzuigeln, um sich zu schützen.  
Ohne sich all zu tief in dieses Szenario hineinzudenken, konnte sie sich lebhaft vorstellen, was er sagen würde, mehr jedoch wie er es sagen würde und ihr war bewusst, dass sie es irgendwie schaffte, mit der Annahme zu leben, dass er sie niemals auch nur ansatzweise in einem anderen Licht sehen würde, doch die Wahrheit, die ausgesprochene Wahrheit, dass diese Annahme der Realität entsprach, würde sie zerstören. Unwiderruflich.  
Wieder wollte sie Seufzen, ihrem Unmut und der ungebetenen Verzweiflung in ihrem Inneren Luft machen, doch der Laut schien ihr im Halse stecken zu bleiben und so blieb es stumm.  
Minuten vergingen und allmählich ließ die Flut ihrer Gedanken nach, schien abzureißen, wie ein Strom, der seinen Ursprung verloren hatte.  
Gemählich plätscherten unzuzsammenhängende Worte durch ihren Kopf, malten warme, weiche Bilder, die nur einer Illusion entsprungen sein konnten, einer Fantsie, von der sie sich so sehr wünschte, sie würde endlich real werden, dass sie sich nun mit aller Macht in ihre Realität drängte.  
Immer schärfer zeichnete ihr Unterbwusstsein die Konturen dieses Lebens, das sie niemals würde führen können und immer undeutlicher wurde ihr eigenes Leben, jenes, das sie zu leben verurteilt war. So undeutlich, bis ihr einzig unkenntliche Schatten blieben, Schemen, Fetzen von Gedanken, die in dieser neuen Wirklichkeit keine Rolle mehr spielten und dankbar für diesen Bruch, für diese Flucht, ließ sie sich tiefer in die beschützenden Arme ihres Traumes sinken, der ihr das Bewusstsein raubte und sie auf eine Reise schickte, die sie weit fort trug, weg von der Realität, in der ihr Körper noch immer schutzlos dem kühlen Novembermorgen ausgesetzt war.

_Das Gras unter ihr war warm und weich, kitzelte angenehm an dem Stück gebräunter Haut, dass rund um ihren Nacken unter ihrem Shirt hervorblitzte und mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den vollen Lippen beobachtete sie das stetige Dahinschweben der weißen Wölkchen am Himmel über ihr. Die Sonne schickte angenehm warme Strahlen auf ihr Gesicht und malte Muster aus Licht und Schatten auf die Ländereien, die sich wie ein riesiges Gemälde um sie herum erstreckten und bis zum Horizont zu reichen schienen.  
Sie seufzte wohlig.  
„Granger."  
Es war seine Stimme, die die Ruhe jäh unterbrach und augenblicklich spürte sie, wie das Lächeln zu einem breiten Lachen heranwuchs, dass in ihrer Kehle blubberte und einen Schauer des Glücks durch ihren Körper jagte, der ihr das Gefühl gab, zu fliegen. Endlich war er wieder bei ihr._

Wie angwurzelt blieb der blonde Junge unter den niedrigen Torbögen stehen, die hinaus auf die Plattform des Turmes führten. Eisige Kälte schlug ihm entgegen und die gräulich- weißen Wolken über ihm hingen unheilvoll über Wiesen und Wäldern, bereit, der Erde zu geben, was in ihnen ruhte. Doch war es nicht die Natur, die ihn hatte erstarren lassen, sondern die Kontur eines Körper, der zusammengesunken an den harten Steinen der Mauer lehnte, zitternd und gleichsam unnatürlich regungslos.  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis die Erkenntnis zu ihm durchgedrungen, bis die Unwirklichkeit dieser Situation in seine Gedanken gesickert war und kaum hatte er begriffen, war er auch schon an ihrer Seite, die Augen ungläubig aufgerissen.  
„Granger?"  
Ihre Arme hatten eine unnatürlich grau- blaue Färbung angenohmen und ihr Atem drang stoßhaft aus ihren leicht geöffneten, aufgesprungenen Lippen.  
Es irritierte und schockierte ihn gleichermaßen, einen Menschen, den alle für perfekt hielten, so gebrochen und verloren zu sehen. Was ihn aber wirklich inne halten, ihn irgendwo in seinem Inneren stutzen ließ, war die Tatsache, dass sie lächelte.  
So lächelte, wie er sie nie hatte lächeln sehen.

_„Da bist du ja endlich!" Ihr eigene Stimme klang fremd und viel zu süß in ihren Ohren, doch sie schob diese Erkenntnis beiseite und bemühte sich stattdessen, sich zu erheben, um sich zu ihm zu drehen. Doch sie konnte sich nicht rühren. Verwirrt zog sie ihre Brauen zusammen und versuchte erneut, ihren Körper aus seiner Starre zu befreien, versuchte, nach ihm zu greifen. Vergeblich.  
Sie spürte, wie anfängliche Verwirrung innerhalb von Sekunden in Pank umschlug, wie die Angst ihr den Atem zu nehmen versuchte, indem sie schmerzhaft und unnachgiebig auf ihre Brust drückte.  
„Draco?" Ihre Stimme brach und verlor sich.  
Warum half er ihr denn nicht? Warum sagte er nichts?  
Sie fühlte die ersten Tränen hinter ihren Augenlidern prickeln und schallte sich im selben Moment für dieses irrationale und kindische Verhalten._

Und dann hörte er sie murmeln, was ihn schließlich gänzlich aus seiner Starre riss.  
Erst jetzt begriff er, was sein Verstand nicht hatte hören, was seine Augen nicht hatten sehen wollen.  
Hermine Granger, der Mensch, der ihm das Leben auf mehr als nur eine Art und Weise zur Hölle machte, das Mädchen, das er zu hassen versuchte, obwohl sie ihn gleichmaße anzuziehen und dann wieder abzustoßen schien, lag schutzlos, zitternd und bewusstlos vor ihm, der Novemberkälte ausgesetzt, gegen die sie sich nicht einmal zu wehren versucht hatte.  
Panik stieg in ihm hoch und er beugte sich näher zu ihr.  
„Granger?"  
Seine Hände fanden den Weg zu ihren Armen, umschlossen die eiskalte Haut mit einer sanften Bestimmtheit, die die Angst nicht zu überspielen vermochte, die sich seiner zu bemächtigen versuchte.  
Ruhe bewahren. Tief durchatmen.  
Seine Gedanken schienen sich zu überschlagen und sein Herz dröhnte beinahe schon schmerzhaft in seinen Ohren.  
Was sollte er jetzt tun?  
Mit aller Macht zwang er sich, seine Glieder zu bewegen und schüttelte den regungslosen Körper, der jedoch nur seitlich wegkippte , während ihre braune Haarmähne sich über ihr Gesicht und seine Hände ergoss.  
Es wurde still, während Draco Malfoy versuchte, die Risse in seiner Maske wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen und gleichsam auf ein Wunder hoffte, dass er sich lediglich in einem seiner vielen wirren Träume befand. Wie oft hatte er von ihr geträumt, immer und immer wieder, hatte in seinen Träumen gemeinsam mit ihr gelacht, solange bis er hatte einsehen müssen, dass sein Unterbewusstsein sich weigerte, sie aus den Gründen zu hassen, aus denen es sie hätte hassen müssen, und sie stattdessen lieber erforschte, ihr Lächeln suchte und ihr Gesicht in seine Gedanken drängte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und rutschte näher an ihren Körper, der sich in einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch, sich zu schützen, in die Fötusstellung gerollt hatte und erstarrt war.  
„Granger verdammt, wach endlich auf. Das kannst du mir jetzt nicht antun. Du kannst nicht einfach gehen, du dummes Mädchen." Er fühlte, wie seine Stimme brach und begriff in diesem Moment, wie sehr er über die Jahre dazu übergegangen war, sie als einen Teil seines Lebens zu sehen, der nicht mehr wegzudenken war.

_Aufwachen? Aber sie war doch wach. Sie lag doch hier, die Augen geöffnet, konnte er denn nicht sehen?  
Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass er sich irrte, ihn fragen, warum er sich so seltsam benahm, doch plötzlich fehlte ihre die Stimme. Nicht ein Laut drang über ihre bibbernden Lippen und mit der Stille kam die Dunkelheit, die sich über sie senkte und sie verschluckte .  
Die Panik wuchs.  
Warum konnte sie nicht reden, nicht sehen?  
Und warum wurde es so kalt?  
Ihr Körper begann zu zittern und so unvermittelt, wie ihr der Gedanke gekommen war, so heftig und schnell breitete sich auch der Schmerz aus, wie wie tausende kleiner Nadeln über in ihre Haut zu stechen schien._

Sie rührte sich nicht und die Kälte, die sie umgab, schien allumfassend. Noch einmal schüttelte er sie, ließ seine Finger über die eisige Haut ihrer Wangen gleiten, redete auf sie ein, ein naiver Versuch, sie in die Wirklichkeit zurückzuholen, doch das Mädchen unter ihm regte sich nicht. Alles um ihn herum blieb stumm.  
Mühsam zwang er sich auf die Beine und schob seine Arme unter ihren bebenden Körper. Er holte tief Luft, hob sie an und ließ sie gegen seine Brust gleiten.  
Augenblicklich drang der einladende Duft von Mandel und Vanille an seine Nase und unwillkürliche drückte er die regungslose Gestalt enger an sich, schlang seine Arme um sie und hielt sie fest. Einige Sekunden vergingen, in denen er sich zu fassen versuchte, ehe er so schnell seine Beine ihn trugen, die Treppen hinunter und gen Krankenflügel hastete. Sie würde nicht einfach so gehen, nicht nachdem sie sich ungebeten in seinem Leben eingenistet hatte.  
Während die Umgebung um ihn herum verschwamm, drängte eine Erinnerung zurück in sein Bewusstsein, eine Erinnerung, für die er sich nur schämen konnte, und von der er inständig hoffte, dass sie nun nicht real werden würde.__

„'Also wette ich, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis einer von ihnen diesmal umgebracht wird… Ich hoffe, es ist die Granger'".

Er schloss kurz die Augen, blieb jedoch nicht stehen. Doch dann, von einen Moment auf den anderen, regte sich der Körper in seinen Armen, bewegte sich so ruckartig, dass er ins Taumeln geriet und er sah sich gezwungen, innezuhalten.

_Sie hatte Angst. Ganz schreckliche Angst.  
Die Kälte war unerträglich, schmerzte, die Dunkelheit nahm ihr jeglichen Mut, zwang sie, sich verletzlich und schutzlos zu fühlen und die Stille drückte auf ihren Ohren, schien sie zu verspotten.  
Doch dann drang ein Funken der Wärme an ihren unterkühlten Körper und sie fühlte, wie ihr Körper jäh angehoben und gegen einen warmen, weichen Stoff gedrückt wurde.  
Die Angst wich einer aufkeimenden Hoffnung und mit der letzten Kraft, die sie noch aus ihrem Inneren schöpfen konnte, zwang sie ihre Sinne zurück in ihr Bewusstsein.  
Noch immer spürte sie einen Widerstand, wusste, dass die Schwärze, die sie umgab, sich nicht kampflos ergeben würde und doch war ihr Wunsch, ihr Verlangen, zurück an die Oberfläche zu gelangen so stark, dass das Licht, was von dieser Hoffnung ausging, alles andere zu überfluten schien.  
Sie hatte eine Ahnung, wer sie gerettet hatte und sie wollte zurück zu ihm, wollte ihn endlich berühren.  
Mit einem letzten verzweifelten Schlag kämpfte sie sich frei und durchbrach die Oberfläche.  
Und schnappte nach Luft. _

Noch immer war ihr unerträglich kalt, in ihren Ohren summte es und ihre Augen hatten Schwieigkeiten, sich in dieser neuen Situation zurecht zu finden. Genauso wie ihre Gedanken, die sich vor lauter Aufregung überschlugen.  
Sie blinzelte und erkannte erste Umrisse, die dem Bild glichen, dass sie mit dem Wort Korridor in Verbindung brachte. Sie wartete, versuchte zu verstehen und wusste doch nur, dass sie einen Herzschlag zuvor noch oben im Turm gewesen war.  
Erst jetzt, wo ihre Sinne allmählich zur Ruhe kamen, spürte sie die warmen Arme eines fremden Körpers, die sie umgaben und in einem Anfall jähen Instinktes quiekte sie auf und schlug um sich.  
Augenblicklich machte ihre Hand Kontakt mit weicher Haut und sie hörte, wie jemand scharf die Luft einsog.

„So bedankst du dich also, wenn dir jemand das Leben rettet, Granger?"  
Sie fuhr erschrocken hoch und ihr Kopf schlug schmerzhaft gegen sein Kinn. Er knurrte, sie verstummte.  
Dann endlich hob sie den Kopf erneut und schaute direkt in die stahlgrauen Augen ihres Gegenübers, die sie mit einem gewissen Unmut musterten.  
Sie spürte ihr Herz aussetzen. Wie bei Merlins Bart war sie in die Arme von Draco Malfoy gekommen? Scham und Unsicherheit breiteten sich in Windeseile in ihrem gesamten Körper aus und sie konnte förmlich vor sich sehen, wie ihre Wangen sich in einem tiefen Rot färbten.  
„Ich.. also. Ich hab dich ja nicht darum gebeten, oder?" Sie wollte trotzig klingen, aber es gelang ihr nicht so recht. Zum Einen war sie sich der Tatsache bewusst, in was für einer Lage er sie vorgefunden haben musste, und zum Anderen war sie noch immer so unsagbar müde, dass es einem Wunder glich, dass sie überhaupt ein Wort hatte sagen können.  
„Ein Danke hätt es auch getan."  
Sie schwiegen, dann:  
„Warum… hast du mir geholfen? Du hasst mich. Dann wärst du mich doch endlich los gewesen!"  
Wieder waren da Tränen und sie wollte stark bleiben, sie wollte wirklich, doch auch diesen Kampf schien sie zu verlieren, während sie darauf wartete, dass er zum finalen Schlag ausholte, um sie endgültig zu zerschmettern. Stattdessen:  
„Du redest Unsinn. Ich bring dich jetzt in den Krankenflügel!"  
Und mit diesen Worten setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung und ließ sie in ihrer eigenen Verwirrung zurück.  
Sie versuchte, darüber nachzudenken, versuchte, zu verstehen, doch die Müdigkeit ließ sie nicht, sondern forderte den Tribut für das, was sie ihrem Körper angetan hatte.  
Wieder schien die Wirklichkeit mit den Schlieren eines Traumes zu verschwimmen und in diesem Moment, in dem ihr Geist bereits in den Untiefen ihres Unterbewusstseins verschwunden war, fand sie den Mut, ihre Hand nach ihm auszustrecken und die blasse Haut seiner Wange zu berühren.  
„So weich…"  
Sie lächelte, dann flüsterte sie: „Danke Draco", und schlief ein.

Er war stehen geblieben , unfähig, die letzten Schritte zu gehen. Sein Herz raste, während seine Wange an der Stelle, an der vor wenigen Sekunden noch ihre Finger geruht hatten, angenehm kribbelte. Seine Augen wanderten zu ihrem Gesicht, das nun so friedlich schien, mit der Welt im Reinen und er fühlte, wie sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich.  
Sie schlief.  
Kurz blickte er sich um, ob ihn jemand sah, dann beugte er sich vor und drückte seine warmen Lippen auf die weiche Haut an ihrer Stirn. Kurz hielt er inne, überwältigt, dann wich er zurück, und ließ ihren Körper vor die Tür des Krankenflügels gleiten.  
„Bitte Hermine", und noch ehe seine Worte geflüsterten Worte verhallt waren, hatte er auch schon an die großen Türen geklopft und war verschwunden, bevor Madam Pompfrey vor die Tür trat und eine schlafende Hermine vor sich fand.

Sie hatte nie jemandem erzählt, was an jenem Morgen passiert oder wer sie gerettet hatte.  
Diese Erinnerung trug sie tief im Inneren ihres Herzens verborgen. Nur dann, wenn sie ihn sah und ein zaghaftes Lächeln ihre Lippen umspielten, trat das Geheimnis hervor und erfüllte sie mit einem warmen Gefühl der Hoffnung.  
Vielleicht war es ja doch nicht so aburd.  
Nicht jetzt und nicht hier, aber in einem besseren Leben.


End file.
